


Enough to Bother

by TheDarkSideoftheWeb



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Come join in the disgusting recesses of my mind, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Rape, I have a dirty dirty mind, Multi, Nipple Torture, Raped First Time, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Vomit, What-if Scenario, explicit rape scene, forced blowjob, peeing, pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSideoftheWeb/pseuds/TheDarkSideoftheWeb
Summary: A what-if scenario of what would have happened had Sandor not bothered to save Sansa from being raped.*Extremely explicit*Reader BeWare





	Enough to Bother

**Author's Note:**

> There is always a disgusting portion of our minds where the nastiest, vilest things we can think of stay. I love Sansa Stark (though after writing this that maybe hard to believe), I enjoy her struggles to become her own person and a player of the game. She’s a great character, but I also have dark, terrible thoughts in regards to her as well. Half of me is shamed by what I wrote and how easily it came to me. I feel pretty disgusted with myself, but I know this is a normal occurrence in the human psyche. To act out scenes in your head that you would never otherwise do.
> 
> I’m even more shamed because I am a woman with these thoughts and more. It’s why I went by the name ‘DarkSideoftheWeb’. I do not like rape in real life, I think it’s horrible and I feel for real victims, but there’s a side of me that enjoys it (when its an enactment, not real). The struggle, the emotions and the connection. Maybe because I was almost raped is the reason why I connect to it and shamefully enjoy it. 
> 
> If this is not your cup of tea, I totally understand. If you believe I am a disgusting, horrible person for having wrote this, I totally understand. But I needed to get this out of me, I needed to release this from my mind and I feel so much lighter, so much better for doing so. Now I share this part of me with you readers. 
> 
> Come join the disgusting recesses of my mind.

Sansa ran as fast as she could, dodging through the rioting crowd as the rest of the nobles rushed into the Red Keep. Fear gripped her heart as she struggled to figure out where she would go from here. There was no one who was going to save her, no one cared enough to bother. Her heart pounded excessively against her rib cage.

Then a man appeared before her, smile elongating his dirty face as his eyes took her in. His wide grin revealed dirty, missing teeth to go along with his dirty face. Sansa screamed and went to run the opposite way only for another man to appear, just as dirty and ugly looking as the first. Same wide grin on his lips. Sansa turned to see an alleyway before her, she quickly launched her legs forward down the alleyway.

She wasn’t the best runner, but she knew she could escape if she tried. Again, no one was going to save her.

She could hear them chasing her, hear them coming for her. She knew what would happen if they caught her, knew the disgusting thoughts that were going through their minds as they came for her. Sansa wasn’t as stupid as Joffrey liked to think, she wished she was blissfully naïve as she used to be, but she wasn’t anymore.

Her breathing was becoming more labored, her heart felt like it would explode from her chest as she ran into some housing area, dirty looking with hay all around. The first man she encountered reached her almost effortlessly, grabbing her wrist tightly.

Sansa reacted out of fear, spinning around to slap him across the face. Her hand sting from the sharp hit, but he barely flinched away. Instead he slapped her in return with the back of his hand, sending her flying backwards into some hay. She flipped around quickly in an effort to get away, the hay keeping her shaky, fearful movements from getting anywhere.

Whimpers escaped her breathless mouth as she felt a man grab at her dress, ripping the skirt. She heard more voices, one asking her where she was going. Away, she thought, away from you.

A man leaned down upon her, pushing her into hay as he leaned into her ear mumbling huskily, “Have you ever been fucked little girl?”

Sansa cried out, “No!”

He pulled back to grab her ankle, dragging her towards them and flipping her on her back. Sansa screamed fearfully, trying her best to struggle but there was four grown men holding her down. Her arms were held down by one man while two others held an ankle each. Sansa kept kicking, kept wiggling but it was to no avail.

They were so much stronger than her.

A fifth one joined them by her side, ripping at her dress and bodice eagerly. The first man who asked her the horrid question smirked down at her tearful face, seemingly enjoying the fear in her eyes as he started pulling at his belt.

Please, she thought desperately, please someone save me!

She would learn much sooner that no one truly cared to save her; no one cared.

The dirty men held her down as she screamed and cried, begging them to let her go. The first man worked his belt off, flinging it carelessly outward, his eyes never leaving her face as he dropped his breeches to reveal his vile, erected cock, the veins standing out along it as it jutted from his body.

“I’m going to enjoy this,” he uttered excitedly, reaching up to rip at her skirts to her waist, revealing her silky smallclothes to their gleeful eyes.

Sansa screamed loudly, it echoed around them, but it did nothing to stop them. She got slapped across her face for her efforts, halting her wailing voice. The man ripped her smallclothes from her body, commenting how she was a youngling, barely had hair on her pussy.

Her struggles renewed as she felt his dirty fingers probe her lower region, touching her in a place no one has before. Without warning he pushed his finger into her, making excited noises as she cried harder.

She could feel him feeling around inside her for a moment, dragging along her walls. The fifth man produced a sharp, rusty dagger, daggling it in her face as she yelled out in fear and tried pulling away. He grabbed the front of her bodice, ripping through the fabric with hard drags of the knife. It cut through her shift as well revealing her blossoming, small breasts to their gazes.

Sansa squeezed her eyes shut to block out everything as best as she could. She felt hands on her breasts, squeezing painfully tight, tugging on her erecting nipples roughly. Suddenly she felt a scream rip from her throat as the first man slammed his cock into her cunt without a care in the world.

He yelled out over her cries about how tight she was, commenting on the maiden blood on his cock as he pulled out of her only to slam hard back in. She felt like she was being stabbed repeatedly, it hurt so much. He rutted into her harder and harder, bottoming out inside her. Sansa unwillingly opened her eyes to see him leaned over her, face screwed up in pleasure as his hips pumped rapidly into hers.

She wasn’t a maiden anymore.

Her value as a person, as a woman was taken from her.

The man with the knife came into her vision, closing his hot mouth around her small breast, chewing on her nipple as though it were tough meat, digging his dirty, chipped teeth into the tender flesh. It hurt, she hurt all over. Her tears wouldn’t stop flowing from her eyes as her body was violated aggressively.

The man’s teeth clamped more securely around her pink nipple, tugging it roughly from her body before releasing it with a loud pop. He repeated the action with her other breast, taking care to leave bite marks around and on her breasts.

Without warning the first man groaned, his hands digging marks into the skin of her hips as he strained against her. She felt a strange warmth in her abdomen as he pumped short thrusts into her then pulled out. More tears came to her eyes as she took in his weeping cock, the thought that he let his seed out inside her rippled across her soul. She was truly and utterly soiled now.

“No!” she kept shouting as the unfairness of the world came over her.

One of the men at her ankle switched, ripping at his breeches with shaky hands. It only took him a second to reveal his disgusting cock, thicker than the first and dirtier as well. It was like he rolled around in nothing but muck all day. Patches of dirt and heaven knows what else clung to his cock as he settled between her legs. He pulled her towards him, ramming his cock into her small body so hard it jarred her.

She barely missed nipping her tongue with her teeth.

Sansa felt tired as she tried her best to keep struggling, trying to not give up the fight. It was hard though, her cheeks hurt from the slaps she endured, her hips hurt from the tight grips the men had, her breasts hurt from the bites they were giving her and the painful tugs of teeth on her nipples, and her cunt hurt from the repeated stabbing of the man’s cock.

This one seemed to enjoy her pain though, made sure to slam his hips hard into her body as he leered down on her, making sure the lips of her pussy wrapped around his offending penis. His hands released their tight grip on her hips only to reach down and fondle her budding breasts, closing his thumbs and index fingers on her nipples before tugging them up from her breasts. Sansa screamed in pain as he continued to tug them up, using them like they were reins on a horse as he plowed into her.

The men at her arms kept her pinned down, forcing her to arch her back and chest upwards as best as she can to try and get relief from the horrible hold he had on her nipples. The man with the knife made a comment about cutting her nipples off that caused her to scream in protest and tears. He cut away the remains of her dress till she was naked, still arching her back as the man seemed to want to stretch her breasts out.

As though he intended to rip the tender flesh off her body by the way he dug his dirty, uneven nails into her nipples.

He only released them when he was done, moaning in pleasure as he released his seed inside her as well. Her only saving grace was that she had not gotten her moon’s blood yet, that she would not be forced to carry a bastard at four and ten.

Her back collapsed to the ground as her nipples throbbed at the rawness of the tugging and stretching. The other man at her ankle wasted no time, he was already naked, having let go of her ankle as the fight left her to rid himself of his bare thread fabrics. He called the men at her arms to let her go then swiftly flipped her over onto her hands and knees.

He grunted as he pulled her hips back to impale her on his cock. It still hurt, still ached and throbbed, but there were the beginning stirrings of pleasure as she was raped. No, Sansa begged in her mind, she couldn’t enjoy this treatment. Only whores enjoyed this, she wasn’t a whore!

A man with hair practically all over his body came before her, lifting her head up then trying to open her mouth. Sansa screamed again, tried pulling away before she was slapped once more. She could taste blood in her mouth from the way her cheek cut into the sharp canines of her teeth. The man pinched her nose closed as she clamped her mouth shut.

The need for air came though and she gasped breathlessly for air only for him to force his cock into her mouth.

The man with the knife laughed loudly, declared if she bit his cock that he’d cut something off in return. Sansa had no choice but to allow him to ravish her mouth with his foul smelling, dirty penis that gagged her as he tried forcing her to eat more of it.

He took a hold of her head then pulled her up till her nose brushed the wiry hair above his penis, tickling her nose as the head of his cock lodged down her throat, choking her. He pulled her off to let her breath before forcing her back again and again and again.

The thrusting of the other man at her cunt never ceased either, she was being impaled from front and back. Sansa tried to go to another place, tried to leave this all behind her, but she couldn’t leave the moment. Couldn’t shut out what was happening to her.

She felt wetness on her back and cried around the cock in her throat as a man announced he needed to pee and so decided to mark her like a dog. Another man did the same, peeing on her face directly. She couldn’t even protest with a cock ramming down her throat. Her eyes sting from the pee and she felt utterly filthy. She heard the groan from behind her then the repeated warmth of his seed flooding her channel without a care in the world.

Sansa wasn’t prepared for the flood of the hairy man’s seed going down her throat to fill her tummy then flooding her mouth as he pulled out of her. She coughed, choked and threw up the salty seed. She gasped desperately for air.

The knife man shouted in glee for his turn then pushed her head down into her vomit before placing the head of his penis at her puckered entrance to her bottom. He wanted to feel a virgin hole and so forced his way into her tight, dry anus while ignoring her screaming of pain. He never stopped, not once as he thrust and thrust and thrust into her asshole.

Sansa had no idea how many tears she could produce till this moment as more kept pouring from her eyes like a waterfall. Three men had seeded her pussy, one down her throat and the final was planning to seed her bottom. Where was the justice? Where was her justice?

Her head was lifted from the vomit covered flooring, her mouth forced open again, but instead of receiving another erected cock to seed her throat again she received a mouth full of piss. She couldn’t avoid drinking some as she coughed the fluid up, vomiting again onto the floor, hay and her hands.

She looked up to see the men were stroking their cocks more, evil smiles on their faces as they took in her form being abused and raped. It was never going to end she thought, they were intending on using her for as long as they can.

How long would that be?

She wasn’t sure, no one was going to save her.

No one cared to bother.

The man planted his hands into her bottom as he seeded her anus, reaching around her to stroke her breasts almost gently in comparison. He pulled out and she dropped to the floor, breathing harshly as she tried to catch her breath while her body felt raw. Sansa didn’t even fight to move her head from laying in the mix of vomit, piss and seed as she laid there.

The first man made a comment of needing to piss then came over to her. She cringed as she thought about where he would go, on her back, her face, or in her mouth? None of the above she found.

He flipped her over then pulled her hips up till only her upper back and shoulders were still on the ground while her legs dangled on either side of his hips and her pussy was shown to all. Seed leaked out of her gaping hole, dripping down towards her dripping anus on one side and dripping down her abdomen towards her stomach on the other.

He laughed in enjoyment as he pushed his cock into her cunt then proceeded to pee inside her, watching her widening eyes and pure terror with nothing shout of pure pleasure. He peed for a while then pulled out to pee down her front and on her breasts and face.

Another man replaced him quickly, dipping his cock into her cunt to fill her with his piss as well. She heard grunting and turned to see a man defecating near her head. It smelled awful, permeating the air around them. Once he was done he scooped up his excrement and started painting it on her body.

The man inside her cunt started pumping, forcing seed and piss to flow from her opening as he pumped his erect cock into her again. Her nose was closed again to force her mouth open, the man painting her body dropped a ball of his excrement inside her mouth then forced her jaw closed to swallow it.

Sansa had never ate something so horrendous and disgusting in her life. Her stomach rolled, but she managed to not throw up. The man at her cunt pulled out quickly, gripped his cock hard and moved his hand up and down rapidly before shooting out his seed onto her dirty body to add to the mess.

There was some commotion at the entrance and three more men appeared, they looked at the confusing scene before them. Sansa cried for help as the men around her told them to join. Their faces changed from clueless to intrigued to excitement. It wasn’t long before she had one cock stretching her anus again, another abusing her cunt that was filled with piss and seed and excrement as his cock was painted with the dark brown shit and the third cock slammed down her throat, it too covered in excrement.

The second man who raped her, the one with the strange obsession with her breasts started to tug her nipples as before, holding them up as she was thrusted into with no way to alleviate the pain. They all seeded her one after the other then took note from the other men and peed in her three holes.

It’s never going to end, she thought as she was pulled back to her hands and knees to be mounted again by one from the first group. It was never going to end. They were going to continue to use her and use her.

The worse part wasn’t the humiliation, nor was it the fact she wasn’t a maiden anymore. No, the worse part was that she was starting to enjoy herself. Pleasure was slowly racing through her body as she was taken again, and again, and again. They laughed at her, laughed at the fact that moans left her mouth instead of screams, at the tears drying on her cheeks instead of flooding them, and at the pleasure that singed through her veins instead of pain.

They started wanting her to enjoy her abuse, suckling her nipples like babes for milk and pressing down on the button at the top of her cunt. It was pleasurable.

Sansa didn’t want it to be, but she couldn’t stop the way her body reacted to her continued rape. She internally fought with herself, fought with the fact her body was enjoying it while she mentally wasn’t.

At one point the men had grown tired from seeding her body, covering her from head to toe in their various fluids. Their cocks laid limp against their thighs as they rested. One man decided he wanted to continue in a different way. He fingered her cunt, commented how wide her entrance was from the repeated cocks raping her.

Wide enough to be able to work his entire hand into her body. It both hurt and pleasured her. He punched his fist in and out of her cunt, punching the walls lining her pussy, practically punching her cervix. Sansa couldn’t stop from pushing her hips into it, from taking pleasure from it.

He leaned down and sucked on her button, tugging it with his teeth to bring forth pain and pleasure filled screams from her. Sucking so hard it hurt but she couldn’t seemingly get enough from it. She peaked with his fist inside her, just like she peaked the last four times a cock seeded her body.

It was truly never ending. The sun was mid-day when her nightmare started and now it was pitch black out, still she was being used. Still they somehow got their cocks to harden and shoot out seed into her once resistant, now willing body. She drank their seed, their piss and even ate the excrement they forced down her throat without a care.

It was like she was another person, she had no idea where the old Sansa was. This new one was terrifying.

Eventually exhaustion came to her and she fell asleep while the hairy man thrusted into her, not caring that she was falling unconscious. Sansa slept in various positions, mostly because the men would wake at different times during the night to use her, positioning her in anyway they wanted for their pleasure.

Sometimes on her back, sometimes on her hands and knees, a few times against the wall as they carried her small form, another few times with her on their laps, and a couple of times with her flat against the wall, chest flatten to the stone as they thrusted into her from behind. She found sleep where she could.

By the time she woke in the morning she was tired, crusty from hair to feet and there was a slight bump on her flat belly. She reached down to touch the bulge lightly, tingles running through her nerves at the touch. The men littered about, sleeping here and there. None were awake though.

Sansa slowly got up, quietly as she could. She unintentionally peed upon standing, her thighs quivering as urine ran down her legs. Her clothes were no where to be found. She looked down her body to see the marks, the bites, the scratches and the dirty fluids and excrement on her.

In the day of light, she felt sick with herself, felt sick at the fact that she started to enjoy her abuse near the end, that she peaked so much, even when they weren’t trying to give her pleasure. Walking hurt, her knees were scraped up from being forced on her knees so much.

Her cunt was rubbed raw, throbbing at her entrance as her anus cried in pain as well. Her breasts were bitten up too, her nipples tugged so much that they slightly hung limply against her small breasts. Sansa looked abused.

She made the slow trek back to the Red Keep as quickly as she could shuffle. Naked as her nameday, it was hard to avoid attention. Two separate times she was pushed to her hands and knees to have a man ram his cock inside her. Mounting her in broad daylight with people walking by, many stopping to observe them.

Apparently, she was still tight.

She cried out both times, only in pleasure, not pain. Pushing back against their questing hips to take in their dirty cocks without a care in the world. She got messier by the food thrown at them when she was mounted in the market of flea bottom. Men whistled and barked as she was taken like a dog. Women gasped and watched in horror, pity filled their gazes and whispers escaped behind hands.

Sansa kept her head down as she took her abuse, waiting for it to end though she enjoyed herself regardless. Enjoyed the pounding of a cock massaging her cunt’s walls, enjoyed the touches upon her beaten, bruised body, and the feeling of a man peaking inside her, flooding her pussy full of their seed.

She hatefully enjoyed it.

Seed dripped down her legs as she walked, luckily the last man to service her body felt bad enough to give her a cloak to hide her shame.

There were no more incidences as she made it to the Red Keep. At first the guards wouldn’t let her enter, believing her to be a beggar by her appearance, some asking her how much for a go.

It scared her how she almost said it was free and would willingly drop to her hands and knees to receive another cock.

It was the Hound though, whom came to identify her, frowning at her appearance as he led her in.

He made comments about her appearance, calling her little bird as they walked. They got to her chambers only for him to rip the cloak from her body to see the damage. His eyes greedily took her in as they traveled her body.

It was then the real shame of her situation dawned on her, came to the forefront of her mind to shatter any illusions she could conjure to help deal with the trauma. It was his eyes that brought her back.

Sansa felt tears well up in her eyes, amazed she could still cry after everything that had happened. Sandor walked up to her and wiped away the tears from her cheeks then dragged his calloused fingers down her body, touching her nipples lightly as he went, flicking at the slight limpness of them. His fingers dragged down her stomach, feeling the bulge in her abdomen before tracing the folds of her cunt. Abruptly he pushed into her body, pumping two then three fingers into her.

Seed gushed out as he thrusted into her, his other hand pressed against the bulge in her stomach. More seed dripped out of her as he worked her body. She peaked almost aggressively, fluid squirting out of her along with more seed.

“Maiden no more, little bird,” Sandor commented, a hint of amusement in his tone as he pulled his fingers out of her cunt and stepped back from her.

He called for a bath for her then left, as though nothing had happened, as though he hadn’t fingered her to get the rest of the seed from her body that hadn’t soaked up in her cervix. Sansa didn’t know if she was grateful or disgusted by his obvious lust for her childish body like those men that raped her.

Instead she decided to push it out of her mind.

He didn’t save her.

He didn’t care enough to bother….

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. If not then I don't know why you continued to read. I hope I didn't scare anyone away and/or damaged someone's psyche with this story. Leave a comment if you care too.


End file.
